Vanquisher
Vanquisher is a title that you can display for prestige. It is related to Hard mode. Vanquisher title track This title is granted to a character for defeating all of the foes in each explorable area of a campaign while in hard mode. A character's progression can be tracked on the World Map: areas that have been vanquished will have a gold design around the name, while unvanquished areas will be red. : :1 These titles are all individual and independent title tracks, with only one level each. :2 There is no Vanquisher title for EotN; instead, vanquishing EotN areas counts toward the Master of the North title track. Rewards Upon vanquishing an area, all players in the party will receive gold and experience equal to 5 times the number of foes. In certain regions, they will also receive faction or reputation points based on the number of foes: Foe counts per area The actual number of foes in each area is somewhat variable, due to the randomness in the number of creatures that may spawn in a given group. The numbers below reflect the range of foes seen in actual gameplay experience by GuildWiki users. *Since pop-up groups only count if you activate them, areas known to contain a large number of avoidable pop-ups are marked in the tables below. *Many quests can significantly affect the number of enemies that appear in an area. These quests are noted with a ▲ if they increase the number of enemies and a ▼ if they decrease the number of enemies. For more detailed notes and strategies pertaining to specific areas, please refer to that area's article. Tyria : :# If you have Eye of the North, displaying your Ebon Vanguard title while vanquishing the Ascalon region will ease the difficulty a bit, as the Rebel Yell effect gives you bonuses against the Charr. In addition, many of the Ebon Vanguard skills also give bonuses against Charr. :# The War in Kryta event affects enemy spawns in most areas of Kryta (exceptions: Majesty's Rest, Stingray Strand, and Tears of the Fallen), generally resulting in a significantly greater number of foes than normal. The numbers in this table reflect the standard versions of these areas. Cantha : :# Canthan born characters who have completed An Unwelcome Guest will find no enemies at all when they enter Zen Daijun; you will need to kill a tiger or crane to get credit for vanquishing the area. Having any non-Canthan character in the party will cause enemies to spawn as normal. This is a special case; do not set the minimum in the table to 1! Also, because chest spawns are tied to monster spawns, no Locked Chests will appear in this or either of the following situations. :# If anyone in the party has both The Drunken Master and Chasing Zenmai active (does not have to be the same person), you can vanquish Bukdek Byway by simply defeating Drinkmaster Tahnu. The Hard Mode indicator will appear gold when you enter the area, however the title and the map will not update until after you kill the Drinkmaster. Each quest by itself will still reduce the number of enemies. The following quests, on the other hand, must not be active for this to work, as they will still spawn additional enemies: Eliminate the Jade Brotherhood, Eliminate the Am Fah, The Afflicted Guard. :# If someone in the party has the primary quest A Meeting With the Emperor active, you can vanquish this area easily. You can find someone in Zin Ku Corridor who has just completed the Tahnnakai Temple mission and has Hard Mode unlocked on their account if you don't know anyone who has the quest. Be sure, that Togo and Mhenlo will follow you. Otherwise, it will not work. Note that completing A Meeting With the Emperor is optional, but it is often overlooked since it is an easy and fast quest to complete. You can get a ferry to Arborstone with someone who has the quest The Count's Daughter to keep A Meeting With the Emperor for later use. Check Explorable page for a map of where to go (to avoid triggering Jade Brotherhood). Elona : Eye of the North There is not a separate Vanquisher title for Eye of the North, but vanquishing areas is required for the Master of the North title track. : :# After completing the quest Against the Charr, your party will spawn in Grothmar Wardowns with the central fortress cleared of enemies. Notes *Foes that wander out of a zone if they are outside your minimap area are removed from the kill total. * Charmable animals do not have to be killed to vanquish an area; however, killing them does add to the vanquish counter, increasing the final gold and XP reward, thus it is usually worthwhile to do so. * Foes killing each other will also count towards the kill total for the area - the party does not have to kill everything first-hand. * Areas can be vanquished repeatedly. This is a common method of farming Kurzick and Luxon faction. * "Pop up" monsters, including most devourers, oni, mandragor, and incubi, only have to be killed if they are triggered. It is still possible to trigger these foes after an area has been vanquished, but they will not affect the vanquished status. * A caveat of being in hard mode is that if the party wipes and all party members have -60% death penalty, the party will not automatically resurrect as usual. Instead, it will be as if the party had wiped during a mission, with the party leader being shown a dialogue box to return the party to the last outpost. ** Death-penalty-removing consumables are very useful for avoiding this situation. In particular, the Powerstone of Courage removes all DP and grants a 10% Morale Boost for the entire party. ** If vanquishing with heroes, the situation can be avoided by taking one hero without any resurrection skill and flagging that hero to stay in a safe spot while the rest of the party vanquishes the area. When the rest of the party wipes, regardless of their DP, they will automatically respawn because the only living party member is an AI with no resurrect skills. Synergetic titles * Cartographer: Since you will have cleared all enemies from an area, it should then be easy to map the entire location, and you can use the red/gold completion markers on the world map to keep track of which areas you have scraped. * Reputation/Allegiance titles: Friend of the Kurzicks/Luxons in Factions, Sunspear and Lightbringer in Nightfall, and Asura, Deldrimor, Ebon Vanguard, and Norn in Eye of the North. Obtaining the various bounties associated with these titles while vanquishing an area will net you a considerable amount of reputation points in addition to the points awarded for vanquishing the area. * Treasure Hunter: Bring along some Lockpicks to open all the Locked Chests in each area. While not as quick or as money-efficient as plain chest running, it still adds a few points for each area. See also * A video Guide to Vanquishing * Caravan vanquishing Category:Character-based titles Category:Prophecies titles Category:Factions titles Category:Nightfall titles